


It's Only a Skirt

by swedishfangirlsftw



Series: Indulgent Queer Supernatural Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wanting to explore his gender identity but not daring to, Dean-Centric, Gen, Gender Issues, I have a lot of feelings about this ok, Lots of Dean feels, Sort of implied at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishfangirlsftw/pseuds/swedishfangirlsftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so close to what you most want isn't always so nice. Especially not when it was such a pretty red colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Skirt

The colour was so pretty. The rich undertones of the red maple leaves turn during autumn; the soft highlights that were exquisite even in the harsh light of the store. He could feel his eyes straying back to the fabric, even as he tried to pay attention to what his brother was saying. He’d be damned if he couldn’t stop looking at a skirt, of all things.

It was just that it was so, _so_ enticing. It was all he had ever dreamed of and all he had ever dreaded – all rolled up in one. The folds were draped in a way that undoubtedly made it billow at every step and although he hadn’t actually touched it, he couldn’t imagine the fabric being anything other than soft, smooth. The texture of it seemed so refined. But it was mostly the deep, gorgeous red shade that kept it at the forefront of his mind.

His brother droned on. It might have been important, for all he knew, but he barely heard a word of it.

When they left the store, his brother confident that they had the information needed, he shook his head and dispersed his thoughts. _It’s only a skirt._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll get around to adding more stories to this series. Also, I'd love some feedback. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr: swedishfangirlsftw.tumblr.com


End file.
